The Center provided a high school senior from the North Carolina School of Science and Mathematics with a research experience in MR microscopy. Spending one afternoon each week in the Center for a total of 14 weeks, the student learned the basic physics of magnetic resonance microscopy, selected a number of biological specimens to scan, and completed a video presentation of his research. A post-doctoral fellow acted as a mentor to the student.